playstationallstarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:JPBrigatti/PSASBR Fake Abe Moveset
Abe (also known as Stitch Lips by fellow Mudokons) is the primary protagonist in the Oddworld franchise. He appears in PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale as a playable character. His in-game rival is Ethan Mars. Biography HELLO! He is a Mudokon, the native race of the continent Mudos. He is recognized by his species as the Messiah of the Mudokon species. Despite Abe's skepticism in being the chosen one, Abe managed to liberate a large portion of his species from Glukkon oppression. He is also known for liberating any form of life that is being oppressed by forms of evil such as the Vykkers of Vykker's Labs. THE LEGACY OF ABE: *''Oddworld: Abe's Odysee'' *''Oddworld: Abe's Exodus'' *''Oddworld: Munch's Odysee'' Arcade Opening Rival Name: Ethan Mars Reason: Abe is walking in the Arena until he meets Ethan. In their meeting, they would recognise each other's plight and show empathy to each other. But they both know that to proceed, they must defeat one another. As Ethan says: "I have no choice", the two begin to fight. Connection: Both characters went through hell to save the ons they love. Ethan saved his son, Shaun while Abe saved his people and Etha. Ending Gameplay Abe is a very unique character, similiar to Ethan Mars, as they don't fight. Movelist center (Square Moves) *'Follow Me' - - When abe finishes saying, nearby opponent stop, responds with a variant of "Okay" and follow Abe for a short period of time, racking up AP. *'Angry (Slap)' - or + - Abe slaps the opponent. *'Bird Swarm' - + - A cicle of birds surround Abe, working as an radial uppercut (4 hits). *'Clean the Floor' - + - Works the same as Toro Inoue's Mop, but lasts twice as long. *'Aerial Follow Me' - (Air) *'Aerial Angry (Slap)' - or + (Air) *'Bird Swarm' - + (Air) *'Aerial Clean the Floor' - + (Air) center (Triangle Moves) *'Hello' - - Nearby opponents stop and respond with a variant of Hello, giving Abe some time to attack. *'Leap' - or + - Abe takes a leap, damaging opponents in front of him. *'Lever Swing' - + - Works the same as Nathan Drake's Rope swing but instead of shooting, Abe flurishes his legs causing accidental kicks. *'Doorway' - + - A doorway appears for Abe to enter, and another spawns somewhere else for him to reappear similiar to Sackboy's Popout. *'Aerial Hello' - (Air) *'Aerial Leap' - or + (Air) *'Aerial Lever Swing' - + (Air) *'Aerial Doorway' - + (Air) center (Circle Moves) *'Wait' - - Works the same as Hello, but opponent stays still more time. *'Grenade' - or + - Abe throws a Grenade. *'Elum' - + - Abe mounts Elum and dashes forward, damaging the opponent. *'Mine' - + - Places a mine and explodes in contact. *'Aerial Wait' - (Air) *'Aerial Grenade' - or + (Air) *'Security Orb' - + (Air) - Places a security orb which zapps the opponents. *'Aerial Mine' - + (Air) (Throws) *'Run Into Wall' - or - A wall appears as Abe runs into the opponent, crushing them in the middle. *'Here You Go' - - Hands the opponent a Grenade, which blows up and knocks Abe back. *'Fart' - - Abe baccks the opponent and farts, putting him down. (Trigger Moves) *'Item Pick-up' - *'Block' - *'Evade' - + or (Super Moves) *'Chant' - (Level 1): As Abe chants, a portal appears far to him. A couple of Mukodons run past and leap for it, killing the opponent in middle. *'Shrykull Strike' - (Level 2): Abe transforms into his Shrykull form and sens lighting strikes to kill opponents at mid-range. *'Possesion' - (Level 3): A quick cutscene shows Abe possesing a slig. After it, the player controls the slig to gain kills. to jump, to hit with gun, to shoot and to use wait on all opponets Quotes and Taunts Taunts *'Laugh' - Laughs at the opponent. *'Whistle' - Whistles, as if he was calling the opponent. *'Whistle 2' - Whristles differently. Intros and Outros Introduction *'Hello': Abe says "Hello!" *'OOFT!': Abe lands into the screen. Winning Screen *'Job Well Done': Abe strikes a pose. *'Portal': Makes himself a portal to escape. *'Dismount': He dismounts Elum Losing Screen *If using Job Well Done: Abe is seen tied up and gulps in nervousness *If using Portal: Abe tries to chant, but is zapped by a Security Orb. Costumes Normal Abe Abe's default appearance. Other Mokondon Him as an other Mokondon. Part of the pre-order costumes.= Munch Abe as Munch. Unlocked at Rank 10 Minion Mokondon *He is unlocked by reacing rank 8 with abe. Category:Blog posts